Scars (Maybe, I Might Change it Later)
by lolitssadie
Summary: Sayla Grace Teagan; the girl who nothing could touch, especially a car moving 40 miles an hour. Physically, at least, nothing could touch her. This twenty year old is asked to join the Avengers because of her power. She soon comes to realize though, how can she help save the world, when she can't even save herself? Rated M for safety, teens welcome! Tony x OC...maybe, idk yet lol.
1. Introduction

Hello, everyone! So, There are lots of 'maybe's dotted around, and that's because I have this story relatively well planned out. This introduction is just kind of a teaser to see if people are interested in this kind of stuff. Please, review and send feedback! I live in constructive criticism! I hope you all enjoy, and maybe cry with me as I listen to 'How to Save a Life' because the song gets me balling my eyes out every time.

* * *

_Day One_

_Subject #5_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 2_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Eyes: Green _

_Power: As expected_

_Affects: Will seem to get major headaches if power is used for an excessive amount of time_

_Chance: 50%_

* * *

**I hated it. I hated my family. I hated my power. I hated life.**

**For all my life, my parents have been like helicopters, always hovering over me, trying to protect their precious daughter from harm. Of course this led me to a very sheltered life; go home right after school, no spending the night, no guys, meet the girls first, can't drive, bed by ten-as a teenager, of course-, ext.. I hated it. I thought that when they found out about my power -making it known to my parents that I could protect myself- they would let up. That they would think my power would be able to keep me safe.**

**Nope. Nice dream, but they got even worse; keeping me in all the time, getting home schooled, no friends over, and no friends in general.**

**I was twenty years old, and my parents STILL couldn't get off my ass -my mother, especially. I still got calls from her every day -sometimes twice, if I was lucky.**

**And it was horrible. I hated it.**

**I wished they would just let me be.**

* * *

I wrestled with my wavy locks, examining some of the strands of golden hair, trying to get it into some sort of manageable hairstyle. Looks like that wasn't happening, despite the fact that I was trying every possible way, so I gave up and ended by putting my chest-length hair into a messy bun, loose strands hanging curly by my temples, framing my heart-shaped face. I stuck a few bobby pins in my mouth, ready to retry taming my nest of hair as it sat on my head.

A ringing echoed throughout the empty bedroom and I groaned, dreading that noise. I knew who was calling, and was not looking forward to picking up my phone. I fought with myself on whether I should answer and then hang-up quickly or maybe feign sickness and claim I needed relaxation, but the good part of me took over and I reached over with my free hand to pick up the cell, my other hand preoccupied with holding a strand of hair I was about to pin back.

I hit the answer then speaker button, quickly putting my phone back down on my vanity.

"Hello?" I slurred, the bobby pins in my mouth affecting my speech.

_"Sayla? What's wrong? Why are you talking like that?" _

I flinched back a bit, not expecting my mother's voice to be that loud in the morning. I sighed, as well, and pulled out the last bobby pin, putting it into my hair.

"Nothing's wrong." I assured, checking my outfit in the mirror.

_"What are you doing today?"_

"I have a job interview." It wasn't a very 'mature' job, as some would say, considering what I was wearing:

I had a dark set of skinny jeans on, held up with a brown leather belt. On top of that was a loose, sleeveless shirt with two faded wolf faces on it, the whole shirt a faded black color. Three gold-colored metal studs were on the two-inch straps of the shirt. I slipped on a faded brown leather jacket, partially matching the belt. My shoes were cream colored, closed-toe pumps that were at least three inches, but bordering on four. To finish the outfit, I put on a sea-shell necklace, its base color cream. No makeup was needed.

_"Oh, be carefully, Lala!" _I cringed at the pet name, _"Make sure to look both-" _

After years of practice, I tactfully ignored my mother as she ranted about being safe. Nothing COULD happen to me, anyway.

* * *

**My power is something I've hated. Ever sense I can remember, it's always been there; a safety net that catches me before I have the chance to fall and hurt myself. Hard to believe, but I've never been hurt in my entire life. No marks on my body from injuries, from mistakes, from bad decisions. The only thing that could even count as a mark of injury is a small line on the back of my neck, leading about two inches up the back of my head. I asked my parents what this was from and they told me every time that it was a birthmark.**

**Yeah, some birthmark.**

**This one time, when I was about ten, I was a little idiot and crossed the street without looking. Of course, I knew nothing could hurt me, so some would call me a dare devil. Anyway, I was crossing the street and this car was racing by and…the thing is, the person in the car, whose name I found out was Lillian George, SHE was the one that got seriously injured. I came out scratch-less. Thank God she had no recollection of what happened, because that would have caused a lot more trouble that what already looked like what happened.**

**What it looked like what had happened, was a very dangerous hit and run, except the person that got hit was the person that ran. It was a little hard to believe, considering there was a giant dent in the front of the minivan, almost a perfect round indent that went to about the dashboard. But, nothing else they came up with could explain what had happened.**

**What really happened is that I was in the middle on that dent, my…power protecting me. I remember standing there, tears running down my face, the barrier forming all around me, protecting me from the sharp metal and force of the car. I wasn't crying because I was scared, no, absolutely not. I knew nothing could happen to me.**

**I was crying because there was this lady in the car in front of me…and her head was bleeding, her face was busted, and her was life in danger, ALL because I was selfish and reckless.**

** I was that stupid, STUPID kid that felt like the world rotated around them, that my life was the only one that mattered. And because of me, this woman who had a family, a job, a LIFE, was about to get that taken away from her. I sure got a reality check that day.**

* * *

Instead of listening to my mom, I preoccupied myself with answering my door, which someone had just knocked on.

"Is there something you need?" I answered, somewhat rudely. Not that I was rude on purpose; my personality just portrayed itself with it. Talking to close to no one when I was little never really helped me be a good person. A relatively short man was standing there, dressed in a black suit. Two men stood behind him, almost like body-guards, their hands grasped in front of themselves.

"Hello, Ms. Teagan," _At least he said it right… _"My name's Agent Phil Coulson. I'm a part of S.H.I.E.L.D., and I would like to have a talk with you."

"O…kay?" I was very confused about what this was about. It couldn't be my power, the only people who knew about that were my parents…I think. "Come on in." I invited them in to my humble abode. I then realized my phone was still on, my mother ranting away with her voice audible from the living room. "Excuse me for a minute."

I ran over to the phone, taking it off speaker.

"I have to go."

_"Don't you dare ha-" _*beep* The conversation was obviously too short for my mom, but it was more than long enough for me. Exactly ten minutes too long.

"Sorry about that." I amended, walking back into the room.

"It's fine, Ms. Teagan." The man said, already sitting on my small loveseat. I chose to sit on my coffee table, a little anxious by the two large men standing by my door.

"Call me Sayla." I felt like my mother when people called me 'Ms. Teagan'.

"Okay…Sayla. You're probably wondering why I came by today." He paused, expecting me to say something, but I kept my mouth shut. He coughed before he continued. "As I said earlier, I'm a part of S.H.I.E.L.D., and we would like to talk to you about your...unique trait."

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Let me know! Remember, I love you all, and I hope you all have a wonderful, amazing day/night (:


	2. Chapter 1

So, I kinda wanted to get the ball rolling on this, so guess what!? Two chapters today :D I hope you like this one as well, guys. You get to know a little bit more about Sayla, and the story actually starts lol

* * *

**Unique trait? Hah, that's a nice way to put it. I thought it was more like a curse. I was pretty scarred after that one day. I sat it my room all of the time. I even dyed my hair black. I felt like I didn't deserve how bright my hair was. I didn't deserve anything to be bright, least of all my life. I didn't deserve anything at all. Of course I tried self harm but it wasn't like I could actually do anything. The razor bent, the knife was stopped in its tracks. I was a mess. I hated myself.**

**And the worst part was I couldn't do anything about it.**

**I had to sit there, wallowing in my own thoughts.**

**I replayed that scene in my head every day, each time it getting a little worse; maybe a little blood on my face here, a scream there, sometimes bone.**

**I find it funny now, how I had a _mental_ shield, yet it couldn't protect me from getting that horrible mental scar I have now.**

* * *

The plane the two of us were on landed. Since I hadn't looked out the window once, I was greatly surprised to be getting off a plane, onto another plane, that was open to the elements, leading right to God knows how long of a drop. Maybe that's why they made me put on the gas mask.

"Are you alright, Sayla?" Coulson said, his voice filtered through the contraption on his head. He was standing by my side, ready to catch me. I hadn't changed, so my heels were a little inconvenient at the moment, not helping me stabilize myself. I took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Yeah, I just…" another deep breath, "I have a hard time with heights." I closed my eyes as I felt the turbulence below me. My thoughts were already getting dizzy and clouded.

"Well, how about we go inside, then?" He offered, taking my arm and leading me in. I was grateful for the thought of him wanting to help me, but I denied the offer. We both took off our masks and I kept my head down as the agent led me to wherever we were going. "Now, I assume you read the files, so how would you like to meet the group in person?"

Ah, the _group: _Iron Man; probably the hottest forty year old ever, billionaire, and semi-genius, Thor; a God of thunder-A GOD of THUNDER, the Hulk; a guy who could turn into an even bigger guy who was green, Captain American; an ancient hero who was asleep for 70 years until recently and has super human abilities, and then the Black Widow; an international spy, badass on the side. Scratch that, badass all the time. I was a little excited to meet them, but nervousness racked my brain mostly.

Most of these people have saved the world, at least once. And what had I done?

I almost killed a woman who had a family.

That was the most I had done.

I went almost deathly silent once I thought of that. I didn't deserve to be with these people. It killed me a little at how there were people all around the world who saved people more than I did every single day, yet because they don't have super intelligence or power, they remained on the ground while someone like me is allowed here.

I walked silently as Coulson led me into a giant control room with hundreds of computers located all over it and a U-shaped table near the entrance where I was walking in. And at that table, all of the heroes sat. I felt out of place as I stood there, the nervousness getting the most of me. They all seemed preoccupied with papers in front of them, none of them noticing me-thankfully; until Coulson coughed.

Five heads turned to see me standing there, awkwardly shifting one of my heels across metal floor, my hands brushing my thighs nervously as if there was dirt on them. Coulson gave me a look, saying he wasn't going to introduce me. Well, that leaves it to me:

"Um, hello," I gave a slight wave, my face turning red from the attention. Maybe this was a bad idea. No, there was no maybe. This WAS a bad idea. "I'm Sayla Grace Teagan, your new partner, I guess."

"Sayla Grace Teagan?" My face immediately got even redder as Iron Man, or Anthony Stark, repeated my name. Tony Stark just said my name.

* * *

**It was an understatement to say I had a crush on Tony Stark. It might have been a little bad, but I really didn't care. He's just so…intelligent, inspirational, and strong. He was captured and tortured, yet he stuck through it and escaped the Hell hole. He's almost like a role model for me, because if I was in that situation-without my power, of course-I don't think I'd be able to have the strength to do everything he did.**

**If I had his _life_, I don't think I'd have the strength to go along with it like he does.**

**And he never TRULY gave up on the people. I heard the stories of how he disappeared, how he stopped saving us. But did he, really? Did he EVER stop? Because last time I checked, he didn't.**

**He's just another person, wanting to have fun, wanting to do something with their life, before it ends up being too late.**

* * *

"Aka S.G.T.?" I gave him a curious look, wondering where he was going with it. Were my initials that important? "Alright, Sergeant, welcome to the team." Well, I've never noticed that before. I let out a thankful, breathless, shaky sigh. Tony Stark just gave me a nickname.

"That's a pretty cool set of initials," the Black Widow, Natasha, said, walking up to me. "I'm Natasha. We've heard a lot about you, you know." She reached out to shake my hand, and I regretfully rejected the action, knowing I wouldn't be able to, anyway.

* * *

**That was another thing I hated about my power. No physical contact, even if I wanted it. A hug from my mother? Nope. A kiss goodnight? Fat chance.**

**It was a little hard walking in public areas, but I got used to avoiding everyone for a while. In crowded streets, it was hard to notice the power, anyway. People just assumed it was another body.**

* * *

She smiled in an understanding way as she dropped her hand, nodding her head. I think I was going to like Natasha.

"What?" I asked curiously, though, following the red head to the empty seat next to her. I saw Steve, Captain America, and Bruce, the Hulk, linger their eyes on me, especially Thor. I ignored them, embarrassed enough for just being here.

"Yeah, li-"

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat session, people, but we are still at work." A dark skinned man stalked into the room, eyeing down each of the heroes, especially the new one, me. I flinched back a little bit; intimidated by him, although I knew he couldn't hurt me. Hopefully I would get over that soon. An eye-patch was his most prominent characteristic, making it obvious that this was Nick Fury. Agent Coulson told me a little about him. "As you all have probably met already, this is your new team member, Sayla Teagan and-"

"Sergeant."

The room went silent.

"What?" Fury asked, shifting feet and turning his head to look at Tony.

"Her name's Sergeant." Tony said casually, as if a known fact, swirling a small glass probably filled with some sort of alcohol. My lips tugged up a bit, not into a full smile, but it was there.

"_Sayla Teagan,_" He over enunciated, determined not to have me called Sergeant. "And I would like you all to treat her like she's a part of the family; our very dysfunctional, super hero family." He finished.

"I wouldn't say that." Bruce said under his breath.

"What exactly can Sayla do? We heard a some, but what about in action?" Steve asked, and before anyone had time to blink, Fury pulled out his pistol and shot at me. While I didn't even flinch, Natasha let out and exclamation, moving her chair away from mine, the others following a similar action. He could've at least given me a warning though. I mean, it was still rude.

The bullet rang and clattered as it hit the table in front of my head, partially flattened. A round grayish-pink barrier was lingering where the bullet was directed which was right above my left eye, probably as big as my palm. It deteriorated slowly, closing in on itself.

I hissed when a sharp pain filled my head. Even though it lasted for only a few seconds, it was enough to make me grab my head. I really needed to practice that.

* * *

**I had a terrible migraine after the accident. Drapes closed, lights off, completely quiet, overdose of pills, and my head still felt like it was exploding. Each small section of my brain felt like it was tearing off, and then sewing itself back together, over and over. I refused to scream, knowing I had been selfish enough.**

**But it hurt so much. I never was aware of when it ended, I just noticed that after a few days I could actually stand, then walk, then turn the lights on, and then everything went back to normal.**

**Well, I can't say back to normal. Let's say it got better than what it was.**

* * *

"So…what? She has a mental shield? Captain here has a metal one and it work just fine." Tony commented, patting the spangled soldier on the shoulder. Yeah, his does work just fine, why _did_ they need me here?

"I wonder how her brain does it…" Bruce said curiously, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his chin. I let out a chuckle then; he looked like an evil mastermind at work. He looked towards me when I made the noise, and I quickly looked away.

"Now, did you get your fill? Or do I have to shoot at her again?" Fury said, and I really did not like the way he was waving the gun around in his hand.

"No! No, you don't have to shoot at me." I quickly spoke up, not wanting to get another headache. "I'll take a punch though." I said, after I saw all the curious looks on everyone's face. That wouldn't cause a worse headache...I hope. I was the center of attention to all of these people who had abilities who could blow peoples' minds; I was going to try and make a good impression on them, that maybe I wasn't as absolutely useless as I felt. Maybe it was a little for me, too.

"I vote Captain." Natasha said, leaning back to give me a full view of the man. I had to admit, he was handsome. A little too handsome, might I add. Like, REALLY handsome. With a sigh, he got up from his sitting position, and so did I. Standing still, he was at least a foot taller than me.

"Are you sure this isn't going to hurt you? I don't normally hit women." He asked with a worried gaze. I looked at him reassuringly.

"I promise your punch won't hurt me. You won't even have to hit me." _The shield'll hurt, though. _I added silently.

"Alright, ma'am." He said, getting into his boxing position, a little apprehensive.

He nodded his head at me, almost asking if I was sure, and I nodded back. His fist then flew towards my face, but was stopped mid-air by the barrier. Another punch with the other hand to my side got the same affect.

"Well that's interesting." The doctor commented, watching closely. I winced and grabbed my head, the headache coming in sharp bursts.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Steve exclaimed, his hands outreached to support me if I needed it.

"No, I just have a headache. It'll go away after a bit. I haven't had to use this…thing…in a while." I got out, sitting down in the fetal position on the floor right where I was. That little show was a bad idea. If I was going to start using it, I needed to start slowly.

"So using your mental shield makes your head hurt?" Tony said, and I nodded my head. "Well that's a little counterproductive."

"Tell me about it." I said sourly, picking myself off the floor. That earned a chuckled from him, and I reddened a slight bit.

"Now that you all have your introductions, Agent Romanoff, would you care to show her around?" Fury said, placing a folder onto the table. I saw a flash of the name and I saw enough to know it was mine.

"Not at all," she stood up, starting to walk off along with everyone else. I followed suit, about to leave the room. I noticed however, that Thor stayed back, standing to talk to Fury, his hand resting on my file.

"Sergeant!" Natasha called, and my lips curved up again at the nickname. Maybe I will fit in here...sometime down the road.

* * *

I hope ya'll liked it! This is longer than the Introduction, as most chapters will be. Please, leave feedback and reviews! It helps a lot, writing a story, when you know there are people who actually enjoy it! I hope everyone has a lovely day/night (:


	3. Chapter 2

I would like to thank EVERYONE who read this story, and a SPECIAL thanks to all of you who added my story to your favorites and alert lists! It means so much to me and I love you all! Now, though, I haven't gotten any reviews, and I would really appriciate them, so if you have a few seconds to spare, I would be absolutely greatful if you could review (: Now, on to the next chapter! You actually get to see Sayla interact with the Avengers, so have fun reading! Hope you enjot (:

* * *

"This little lab is where Tony and Bruce SHOULD BE WORKING," Natasha said sternly, her voice echoing throughout the ship. I guessed that they probably weren't in there at the moment. Looking through the windows, I saw two major desks, both with multiple computers that were more advanced than I have ever seen. There was a table there with lots of tools on it. Everything in there looked a lot to complicated for me to understand after looking at it for only a few seconds

"What are they working on?" I asked curiously, jogging to catch up with Natasha.

"You don- Oh, yes. I keep forgetting you're new." I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, but the Russian spy delved into the story of the Tesseract, and how Tony and Bruce were trying to detect gamma rays to find it.

"That…seems like a bunch of stuff that I am too lazy to fully understand right now." I gave up trying to put the thoughts together, my head still throbbing in the background from the headaches earlier.

"I don't really try to, either." Natasha told me, walking down a hallway where multiple doors led to different rooms. "You'll be staying in this one," she pointed to a solid metal door with the name 'Teagan' written in caps on a black slate attached to the door. I really didn't like my last name. I looked to the only door next to mine, and it had 'Rogers' written on a black slate, the same as mine. "Dinner's usually at around six, maybe seven, but we usually do our own thing, so just go down whenever you want basically."

I nodded, and Natasha started to walk off, but then turned her head around to say another thing to me, "Your uniform should be on your bed," she added, and then started to walk again.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and immediately looked towards the bed. Natasha was right, it was on my bed. It was a full black, skin tight suit like Natasha's, except it had red lining and accenting. The shoes to the outfit were thin red boots that looked as though they fir easily.

I was absolutely _not_ going to change into that unless needed. I was not comfortable wearing anything skin tight like that around men, even if it gave me better mobility.

A knock on the door sent me out of my thoughts, and I turned around to see Steve standing there, and I blushed a bit. Why my parents couldn't let me be around guys was a marvel to me, standing here now. They set me up for failure.

"Hello, ma'am," He dipped his head in respect, considering he wasn't wearing a hat. He really was old fashioned, wasn't he? "Or should I call you Sergeant?" He said with a smile, and I shook my head.

"Whichever one fits better," I said, _way_ more calmly than I was feeling. _Only if I can call you Captain. _Darn it! I had the chance to be slick and I missed it.

"I'll settle on Sayla, then." I nodded, agreeing with him. I could deal with my first name. "Well, Sayla, I was just checking on you to see if you were settled in yet." He said, and my heart raced a bit at how gentlemanly he was being.

"Thank you, but I don't think I'll ever be able to settle in here." I said the last part quietly, picking up my uniform and hanging it up in the closet. I noticed, as well, that the suitcase I quickly packed was slightly behind the door the Captain was leaning on.

"I know the feeling," He said with a chuckle. "Well, if you ever need help finding something, or just need someone, I'm here," now THAT made me smile a bit.

"Thank you…can I call you Steve?" I didn't want to disrespect him or anything. I didn't know if only his friends called him that or something.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Okay, he was too much right now. I hate men. "Good luck, Sayla." He finished, standing from him position on my door, slightly knocking on it. And with that, he made his leave, leaving me alone in my room.

* * *

**My parents completely set me up for failure. Like, I had NO contact with boys before. Maybe a few years in class until the fifth year of elementary school, but that was when we both had cooties so both genders were never around each other, anyway.**

**A Realization came to me, then. Maybe my parents never thought that I'd be able to find a guy because of my power. Whether because they thought I was too weird, or my power would keep them at bay. Either way, I knew I was probably over reacting, it was just a part of their overprotective nature, but I still hated them for it.**

**They didn't even give me a chance.**

* * *

I took a deep breath, and waited a few moments before I left myself. I retraced the steps I took with Natasha and ended up in front of the lab we walked by earlier.

"Sergeant! Get in here!" I heard Tony yell, and I blushed slightly stopping in my tracks. "Don't worry, we don't bite. Well, he might but-"

"I'm not going to bite you, Sayla." Bruce amended, walking to the door slightly. He voice…calmed me, and decided to walk into the room.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Banner, or Bruce. Whichever you feel to call me is fine." He said sweetly, a small smile on his face. It was hard to believe that he could ever change into the other thing.

"Sayla Teagan, but you…already knew that. Sorry." The nervousness was taking affect, and I didn't like it.

"You can call me Daddy," Tony said from the other side of the room, and I gave him a sharp look.

"I'll stick with Tony, thanks though." He just proceeded to give me a 'thumbs up' and a wink, making me blush.

"Don't worry; it takes some girls a while to get used to it."

"So what are you guys up to?" I asked curiously, changing from the previous uncomfortable subject. Although Natasha had just told me, I wanted to hear it from them.

"Do you want what we're _supposed _to be doing? Or do you want what we _are _doing? Because the two are _very_ different." Tony said, tapping something onto his high tech computer.

"I'll take both."

"Smart girl. What we're supposed to be doing is locating the gamma rays of the Tesseract in hopes of finding it. What we are doing at the moment though is-" Tony was interrupted from his explanation by the doctor.

"Tony," His voice was warning. What were they doing?

"What's she gonna' do? Like she would tell on us, right Sweetie?" He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. Although the added attention was not needed, it was still making me blush. "I'll take that as a 'no'. So, what we're doing as of now is hacking into the main system of S.H.I.E.L.D. to figure out what this 'Phase 2' is." He finished up, checking something on his phone.

"'Phase 2'? Who said anything about a phase two?" I never heard anything about it, and I certainly didn't read about it in the briefing folder I was given.

"It was more of a…joint effort in figuring it out." Bruce said, side stepping his desk. "What I want to talk about, though, is your power. Do you know how you got it?"

Ah. Here come the questions. They weren't bothering me as much coming from Bruce, strangely. Maybe it was his calming voice.

"Nope. It's just…been there my entire life." I subconsciously rubbed the 'birthmark' on the back of my neck, sitting down in a round chair next to Tony's.

"And you can really block everything?"

"Everything." _Especially a car._

"Huh. Interesting. So, let's say I just…" Tony started, and then suddenly shoved a screwdriver in front of my face, attempting to stab me in the eye.

"Tony!" Bruce shouted, but I barely reacted as I kept spinning a few inches in each direction on the chair. Tony dropped the screwdriver on his desk, and there was a sharp bend in the metal, almost ninety degrees, if not more.

"Amazing," He said under his breath. "What do you think happens, Bruce?" I grabbed my head, though, as another headache came on. I really needed to avoid these situations.

"I have no idea, but you can't just randomly attack people!" He criticized, walking over to us.

"Why not? I was able to attack you and you didn't turn into the green rage monster. What's can she do that's worse?"

"Do you have a habit of attacking people?" I whispered to him, turning the chair to face him. I knew talking in a normal raised voice right now would just make my headache worse.

"Are the rumors spreading that fast?" He said sarcastically, continuing to click on his floating screen.

"Sayla, I know this is going to be a curious request, but do you mind me testing something? No needles, no shocks, no nothing. You won't get ha-" I know he was about to say 'harmed', but he quickly rephrased his words. "…put into an uncomfortable position in any way. Well, maybe a headache, but that's it."

* * *

**I wasn't bothered by this request at all. In fact, I felt a little relieved.**

**My parents took no notice of my power, other than keeping me away from other people as much as possible. They never mentioned it at all, and it made me feel weird. Like, it was a disgrace to them to have it. Kinda made it ironic that my middle name is Grace…in a way.**

**But when Bruce asked me about it, how…genuinely curious he was about it, it made me feel important, like he was actually going to DO something about it. Because I had NO idea what happened when I used my power; if I even used my power, it was more of it just kind of being there.**

* * *

"These are just a few sensors I'm putting on your head. They'll help me build an image of what happens in your head when your…'shield' is brought up." Bruce explained.

"Kind of like an M.R.I.?" I asked, sitting still in the chair as he attached the wires. Tony was sitting a little way off, watching curiously, a hand on his chin. Bruce chuckled.

"Yes. Kind of like and M.R.I." He said, connecting the last one. "Tony, would you like to hit her?"

"Never thought I'd hear _that _request, least of all coming from a guy." Tony said, standing up. It was a weird request, kind of making me smile a bit from the quirkiness of the situation. I was really starting to warm up to this group.

Tony took a more relaxed boxing position than Steve, but dropped it when he saw my face. "What are you smiling for, are you actually into that?" He scoffed. 'The one girl I find and I can't even touch her." He got back into his fighting position.

"Oh, shut up and just take the hit." I said, shaking my head a bit.

"Whatever you say, Princess," It took less than two seconds before his fist went for my face, and immediately it came into contact with my barrier, the grayish-pink wall appearing. "Owwww ow ow ow. Captain never said how much this hurt," Tony exclaimed, dancing around while shaking out his hand. Did it really hurt hitting the shield?

"Probably because it didn't hurt him," Bruce murmured, walking over to the computer. I grabbed my head, the normal headache coming on.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked, his pride injured.

"So, Doctor?" I asked, my question obvious, wincing at how loud my voice was. Bruce was silent as he examined whatever was on his screen. Tony joined Bruce, standing next to him to look at the results. I was afraid to move in case they still needed me hooked up.

"Well…that's creepy." Tony said bluntly, still shaking out his hand.

"What? What's creepy?" I was starting to panic; my heart racing. Was my power slowly killing me or something? Was I killing myself by protecting myself?

"Your…'shield' isn't so much deflecting as it is…" The doctor paused for the right word, "absorbing."

"What do you mean?"

"He means that basically it punches you in the brain every time you use your shield." Tony said, dumbing it down, and that made me panic even more. A punch?! That SURELY was killing me slowly.

"No no, that's a very bad analogy." Bruce said, giving the billionaire a sharp look. Tony replied with a shrug of the soldiers, implying 'I tried'. "I mean that any energy coming into contact within around six inches from you is absorbed into the shield, maybe some energy is deflected."

"That would explain my hand hurting," Tony said sourly.

"Does it have anything to do with my headaches?" I asked curiously, even though I partially knew the answer, thinking of Tony's analogy.

"It does. You aren't releasing as much energy as you should, so it's directed towards your brain, making the headache." Doctor Banner explained, typing a few things into the computer.

"That doesn't sound good." Tony commented, leaning closer to the screen.

Bruce looked at me, then back at his computer, "No, it doesn't sound good at all."

* * *

Sooooo, how did you guys like it? PLEASE leave a review about it, I'll love you forever! I hope you all had a fantastic day/night (:


	4. Intermission - 4th of July Special!

Hellllloooo everyone! Sorry, this isn't a normal update D: I've been having some family issues so I haven't really been motivated to write, and even if I was I couldn't get to a computer. Luckily though, today gave me an inspiration and my parents let me type! SO! Here you all go: a 4th of July special! :D Yes, I ship my own characters. Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this little thing! It's really appriciated (:

* * *

I sat next to Tony's desk, messing with some little random thing I had found lying around. I could hear yells and shouts of excitement from the street and sighed sadly, setting down the contraption. The booms echoed all around and I could just imagine the bright colors.

"You know what I want to do?" I finally said, walking over to stand behind Tony, putting my hands on the back of his chair.

"What's that," He said in a bored tone, not really asking, considering I've brought up the topic multiple times in the past hour, anyway. He already knew the answer.

"I want to watch the fireworks!" I whined, trying to pull the chair away from the desk he was working at but he held firm, keeping it in place. I hoped that he would catch on I wanted to watch them with him since I was complaining about it so much.

"Then go and stop bothering me about it." Tony's voice was filled with agitation, and I backed off. I didn't know why he was acting so rude, but I decided not to push it.

"Alright," I said quietly, walking away. "See you later tonight, Tony." I opened the door and walking out, hearing a 'hmph' from him. I liked to think it was him agreeing with me, but he could have just been absentmindedly saying it to get me away from him.

I made myself to the roof of his house and got into the fetal position, tucking my knees over my arms. The bright lights exploding in the sky were amazing, but something was missing.

That 'something' was sitting downstairs in his office doing some crappy work for some crappy job that was crap.

I felt envious of all of the other people who were sharing the exciting night with other people. All I really wanted to do was the same, but that wasn't really possible it the two parties didn't agree on it. The booms in the night air meant nothing as they surrounded me. In fact, it was even starting to give me a headache.

Why did I even come up here? I knew it wasn't going to be the same unless Tony was here with me.

I stood up and turned sharply on the roof, but ran head first into something that wasn't there a few minutes ago.

"Woah, where are you going? I thought you wanted to watch the fireworks?" I sighed in the chest of the man in front of my, my headache going away instantly.

"It didn't feel nice without you." I mumbled quietly into his shirt, knowing he probably wouldn't hear me anyway.

"Well, I'm here now," just kidding, he did, "Do you still want to watch?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly, pulling him to the edge of the roof. I sat there silently, leaning into Tony as the fireworks exploded. I looked up at Tony, and could see the colorful light reflecting off his eyes. His arm was around my shoulders, rubbing my arm.

"I'm…sorry."

"For?"

"You know…being…an asshole."

"Oh." I had honestly completely forgotten that already. I grabbed Tony's hand, looking into his eyes. "It's fine. You're here now and that's all that matters."

"Of course it's all that matters." Tony said cockily, a smirk on his face. I would have come up with a clever response, but just then, everything seemed so perfect.

So I just sat there;

Soaking in the moment;

Wishing that it would never end.

* * *

I about to shoot myself if these car alarms keep going off. Like, GET YOUR FIREWORKS AWAY FROM THE CARS DAMN YOU WOULD THINK AFTER THE THIRD TIME YOU WOULD HAVE LEARNED YOU'RE LESSON.

Okay, rant over lol. Like I said above, please review if you enjoyed it! I know there are probably some mistakes, I kinda just wanted to get it out today to try and satisfy you guys. I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter out, but I hope it will be sometime soon! I love you all and I hope you have a...i need another great word...know what?

I hope you all have a flamboyantly gay day/night! :D (gay as in happy lol)


End file.
